Lest We Forget
by Aloysius Saint
Summary: Just two months before the inevitable marriage of Lizzie and Ciel. But a lot can happen in two months and Sebastian is certainly going to take his fair share before Lizzie does. Yet plans go awry when Ciel falls harder than either one of them believed S/C
1. Let Me Go

Chapter One Let Me Go

_I'm gonna try my best to love him_

_Don't know why I want him so_

_Yeah I'll try and keep him by my side_

_I won't ever let him go_

"Ah..._a-ah_..." Thrust. Gasp. Grind. "O-oh..._ah!_" Deeper. Harder. Heaven.

"_Young Master_..." Or was it hell? As Ciel's vision adjusted to his surroundings, he was met with the sight of Sebastian thrusting into him, his eyes firmly shut tight and his mouth hanging lopsidedly.

"S-Sebastian?" How had it come to this? Two scarlet eyes opened to gaze intensely at the quivering mess beneath him.

"My Lord?" Ciel was charged with another shock of pleasure and he sharply decided that he didn't care. It was of little consequence, at that moment, how the Earl of Phantomhive had agreed to share his bed with his butler. All that mattered was the quick-paced rocking to and fro motion that resulted in sensations that curled his toes.

_I've learned too much in my poor life_

_To laugh at humour I can't see_

_It's sad I know that I can't show my love_

_But I won't set him free_

"_Sebastian..._" A particularly wanton thrust sent Ciel's spine arching like a bow, readily awaiting to release its arrow. "...do not...do not stop..." But where would his arrow strike? _A pause. A fond smirk._

"Yes, my Lord."

{O}

On a crisp November night, Ciel experienced the first nightmare for almost a year. It was not like the usual traumas of the boy's coming to light, in fact, its content was rather foreign. Instead of a cloaked cult, there was a collection of corpses – faces Ciel knew; Lizzie, Soma, Agni, Tanaka...and others unknown, half marred and bloodied, limbs absent. They simultaneously slithered towards him, misshapen arms outstretched and all with the one purpose of destroying the Earl.

Ciel, in the dream, fled. There was no confinement, no cages to hold him and so the boy bolted up a never ending hill that became steeper and steeper. All too soon he lacked in breath, slowed and was ripped limb from limb by the monsters that wore his friends features.

Sebastian was not present in the dream. He was not a monster on the hunt and, even worse, was not a saviour. This weighed heavily on Ciel's mind as he repressed the bile from rising up his sore throat. Shaking like a leaf in a storm, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, horrified to find tears ready to flow over.

Everyone turning against him...their mangled bodies somehow living with a drive to _kill kill kill_ him. Even though the flesh had been rotting, the foul stench of hatred had been the most putrid smell in the nightmare.

What had he done to merit their fury? Was he cause of their deaths and they were pining for revenge? Where was Sebastian? Why had the demon not come to his rescue as he usually did? The Earl dreaded to think that the nightmare was a sign of events to come...

"Young Master." Ciel stiffened. Not him. _Not him_. He could not allow such vulnerability to be shown. God only knew what teasing he would be at the mercy of then. Ciel did not acknowledge the demon that sat upon the edge of the bed. Shielding his eyes, the pasty child hunched over himself, ignoring the hand that suddenly placed itself soothingly upon his shoulder.

Breathing hard, Ciel tried to shun his butler, turning his back on the demon. However, an unusually silent Sebastian refused to withdraw. He attempted to draw him closer. Angered by this display of what Ciel assumed was compassion, the boy forced Sebastian's arms away, trying to lie back down to hide his damp eyes. The demon pursued with his embrace, hushing Ciel like a doting mother.

_It's not that I don't find him sweet_

_I know too well his voice his touch his eyes_

_But often underneath I wonder_

_I wonder why I try_

"Come now, Young Master." he said in the softest of voices, one Ciel had never dreamed of hearing before. Gripping onto the demon's shoulder's, Ciel tried to push his butler further away but Sebastian drew his arms around Ciel's waist, his hands on his small back, pushing him to his chest.

Losing the will to fight, the Earl gave up and collapsed, exhausted, onto his butler's chest, hiding his face in the cotton jacket; his hands balled into fists. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, the shaking did not cease.

_I shall not let myself be a victim again. I shall not fall again..._

Sebastian, curious as to what caused such a nightmare to occur, began to rub circles on his Master's back, shushing the shaken boy with sweet nothings. Placing his flawless cheek on the top of Ciel's small head, the demon inhaled the boy's sweet scent.

"Young master." the demon cooed, softly. "I am here, nothing can harm you." Ciel clutched at Sebastian's jacket tighter, burying his face more, desperate to hide the tears that threatened to reveal themselves.

Enveloping the boy further, the black butler's arms wrapped fully around the small human, shushing the harsh panting but when no improvement to Ciel's state was evident, Sebastian could not believe himself when he began to gently rock the boy forward and back. He cringed at the thought of any one discovering him like this: a doting mother hen.

But, he concluded, it would be strange if there was no slight attachment on his part for the boy, considering all the years he'd spent serving such a unique project.

Therefore, he was determined to protect the boy as much as he could, not only from mortal danger but from a darker, psychological threat. The boy was, under Sebastian's belief, exceedingly fragile and vulnerable.

_And a broken mind comes hand in hand with a broken soul. Such a waste of a meal it would be._

The demon butler was utterly shocked though, when as soon as he began to sway with his Young Master clutched tightly in his arms, a small whimper sounded from the quivering wreck and fluently increased in volume. _The Young Master never cried..._

"Young Master?" No legible words were voiced from the young boy as he wept and wept and wept, soaking Sebastian's shirt. Slender shoulders heaving, Ciel now refused to let go of his butler, as he presented everything he hated about himself on full display- his weakness, his fear, his...longing for something...something foreign that tightened his chest and left him empty...

_The faces of his friends, distorted with hatred and a burning desire to end him, contorted with some form of pleasure as they shred Ciel to pieces... _

Without a doubt, the thought of not being able to aid his Young Master made Sebastian's chest tighten painfully. Keeping one arm wrapped around Ciel's back, Sebastian lifted the other to the porcelain face, pulling it up to his own.

At first resistance was given, the boy refusing to show his face, but once again Ciel surrendered to the wishes of his butler and looked up through waterfall eyes.

Sebastian merely gazed evenly back. Staring into those beautiful pools of blue, the demon could not deny the pang of hunger he felt for this human creature. Just those eyes. So clear, so pure, so bright like a ray of hope in a cloudy grey day; they were breathtaking. But alas, the demon was denied those eyes as they shut tightly, the tears continuing to spill. The boy's usually pale complexion was tainted with a red flush of shame at his weak state.

"Shh," whispered Sebastian, holding Ciel tighter. Claret eyes fell to trembling rosebud lips, dampened with tears. _How tempting...How delicious..._A distraction was needed and Sebastian refused to think of a better plan than the one already formulating in his devious thoughts. Upon a curious instinct, the butler pressed his lips to Ciel's.

Not too firmly, not too soft. Neither lingering nor sharp. Just right. The Earl jerked erect yet his eyes barely opened in protest. Merely his plump mouth parted in an exclamation of shock. "_Shh_," the act was repeated once more and then again and again and again, each kiss more fuller and firmer than the last until Sebastian felt the boy gently press back- if only for a second- before he let his head fall upon his butler's shoulder, an arm wrapping around the demon's neck; seeking comfort .

Sebastian smiled. For what reason he could not give but he smiled. The Maser tasted of the salt in the rain and of sugar in chocolate...a very complimentary pair. As the satisfied demon softly placed his soundly slumbering charge back under the warmth of the blanket, he paid no mind to the new sensations oddly rising and stirring within him.

{O}

"Lady Elizabeth for you, my Lord." Silence.

"Ciel! Ciel!" A sigh. Turning, the sixteen year old greeted his fiancée with a tight smile as she bustled through the door. Walking around his desk, Ciel approached the lively golden haired girl and was instantly captured in her arms. "Oh, Ciel! Only two months until we are finally married! Isn't it exciting?" Sebastian hid a smirk as Ciel held a stony expression.

The boy had been in a cold demeanour since the morning, having mentioned not once the fleeting kisses shared the night before. The butler hadn't expected Ciel to respond so seriously to his actions, had it offended him?

Had it caused old terrors to resurface, the thought of being subjected to things by strangers? Though, Sebastian would not consider himself a stranger to his Young Master.

"Elizabeth-" Ciel said, the irritation in his voice going unnoticed as the young woman struck up another topic to talk about.

"- the colour co-ordination is so cute, Ciel! I cannot wait until you see it all! Oh, and have I mentioned that bridesmaids dresses are all matching designs from Paris?..." Arms linked, the couple lazily strolled from the study into the parlour, where Sebastian had suggested they took elevenses.

However, Ciel's thoughts were far from the inevitable marriage that he had wished to be able to escape from. He licked his lips. He remembered through his disorientated state, Sebastian had tasted like ash. Ash and tea. Smoky and addictive.

Talking a seat near the window, the boy reclined and let his gaze fall to the frost outside. He thought of how the ice compared to Sebastian's skin, the butler was unnaturally warm and smooth but the ice – something _real_ – was biting and made the skin sore.

But that was the difference between reality and make-believe. One hurt and the other did not. Sebastian never hurt him but the real world – _outside_ – did. And continued to do so.

Ciel looked up as the demon placed a tea cup under his nose. He frowned.

"No need to be so close, Sebastian." The butler smirked; amusement shone in his eyes.

"My apologies, Young Master, I did not know that my closeness to your person gave you discomfort." A twitch at Ciel's eye was the only sign that let Sebastian knew that the boy was thinking back on the previous night. His smirk widened, knowingly. How he adored these games.

_It would be a shameful lie_

_To say I love this boy - this man_

_But I am fond; he is fine_

_So in the end perhaps..._

Elizabeth watched silently at the exchange. Pondering. It had often irked her how intimate Sebastian acted towards Ciel but she never dared to think anything of it, knowing that if she voiced her concerns she would greatly upset the boy she loved dearly. But Lizzie was not ignorant.

She had heard of men who preferred the company of their own sex compared to women but only in recent months had she contemplated the idea that Sebastian might be one of these...criminals.

She had even thought that maybe Ciel might have been involved with his faultless butler yet quickly disregarded the idea, the thought too painful for her to bear.

Elizabeth watched as her fiancée huffed and snubbed the butler but he did not order Sebastian to leave. Her grip on the teacup tightened.

"Ciel," she began, drawing the boy's attention away from the shadow behind him. "I thought, perhaps, you could play your violin at the reception. You are very talented at it, after all." Sebastian could not control his amusement as he watched his Young Master's shoulder's tense; the boy really was socially awkward. Elizabeth noticed the jeering look that was sent Ciel's way and anger boiled within her curvature frame.

"Must I, Lizzie?" groaned the boy, holding out his cup for a refill. "I can easily make Sebastian find musicians if you are struggling..."

"I would be delighted to aid with the wedding preparations, my Lord and Lady." Sebastian deliberately let his hair caress the side of Ciel's face as he loomed over him, pouring the steaming tea.

The boy jerked slightly and glared at the demon. "After all, such a union between these strong, noble households will undoubtedly," the demon paused, gracing Ciel with a smirk. "stand the test of time." A moment of silence passed.

Elizabeth felt as though a private joke was being shared between her cousin the butler as Ciel, to Sebastian's pleasant surprise, smirked right back.

"Well said, Sebastian." Ciel smirked into tea. Suddenly, the boy's lone eye pierced the demonic pair with a defiant confidence. Sebastian felt the beginning of a shiver tingle his spine. "I could not have put it better myself." Taking a sip from the cup, Ciel sighed with profound boredom. "Now, go make me a chocolate gateau for desert."

The demon was then completely ignored in favour of a sulky Elizabeth but Sebastian did not mind. The girl opposite Ciel might not have noticed, but _he_ certainly did. The way his eye held that authoritative pride, that subtle glide of a pink tongue against those petal lips with a taste that rivalled an Angel's tears... Indeed, it would be a great lie to say that Sebastian loved the boy – _man_ - but he was fond and Ciel was fine, so in the end perhaps...

..._I can._

{O}

That evening was peaceful. Ciel sat slumped on the sofa with a fire crackling by his aching feet. His eye fluttered closed and a grimace spread across his youthful face. _The wedding_. He dared not think about what was in store for him that day but it truly seemed inescapably. Six years had passed since _that time_ and although minor progress had been made, there were no real leads to Ciel finding out more about the cult he had sworn on his soul to exterminate.

"Sebastian."

"You called, Young Master?" Ciel did not bother to look up as the sound of footsteps approached him. He instead ran a hand over his face and into his hair, moaning.

"It really is going to happen, isn't it?" The was a small chuckle.

"If you are referring to your wedding with Lady Elizabeth, then, yes...it is really going to happen; unless your captors suddenly decide to materialise within the next two months but that is very unlikely, Young Master." Ciel groaned again, his nose scrunched in distaste. Sebastian watched him intently.

"Why? Why is it unlikely? Why is this happening?" Sighing in resignation, Ciel stood and brushed down his suit. "I suppose it is finally time to step into the role as head of this family."

"You hadn't before, Young Master?"

"You know what I mean, idiot! Step into the role...as...a..._husband_." Ciel scowled and Sebastian smirked.

"What a positively horrific notion, my Lord. Whatever will you do with a wife in the house? And not only any-one but Lady Elizabeth as a permanent residence."

"Shut up, I cannot bear to think about it."

"Does my Lord need a kiss better?" Ciel froze in place, his eye wide. A tense silence entered the room as the butler and master eyed each other cautiously. Finally, Ciel spoke.

"Why did you...do that last night?" his voice was soft, as if afraid their conversation would be overheard. Sebastian strode towards the boy, the dimming fire illuminating his features gently. Hesitantly, the butler placed a gloved hand on his Young Master's lips. Time stood still.

"Young Master needed a distraction from the horrors of his subconscious and because...I wanted to." There was a pause. "Why did you reciprocate?" Slowly, Ciel brought a hand to rest on Sebastian's that itched his lips.

"Because I wanted to." Abruptly he pulled away, his eye downcast. "I should punish you for being so forward. It isn't right..._you_ have no right to do such things to me...or anyone else." Sebastian watched him carefully, folding his hands behind his back.

"I apologise." The boy's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes but that does not mean anything with you, you are not sorry one bit, are you?" The demon smirked.

"No." Ciel was taken aback by the frankness of the confession, the wheels of his mind frantically spinning. Could this possibly work? How vast would the repercussions be? Sebastian was intelligent enough to know that whatever _this_ was - or would be- had to stay behind barred doors. Blinking once, twice before finding his voice again, Ciel replied.

"Neither am I."

Teeth clashes together and hands roamed and explored, grasping with greed at all they could. Names were exchanged and so were moans, swallowed and fed into each others mouths as bodies rubbed together seeking friction.

When they finally parted, a thread of saliva still joining the master and butler, Sebastian remarked, "Oh my, Young Master, are you sure you should be doing this? You are as good as married..." but the answer he received was a pair of lips smacking against his.

"Not yet am I bloody married," hissed the boy as his butler's lips sampled the skin of his neck. "and should _you_ be doing this Sebastian? Is it not going against your aesthetics as a butler?"

"Perhaps we are both at fault then, Young Master..." murmured the demon into his ear, drawing Ciel nearer. Picking up the Earl's left hand in his, Sebastian planted a kiss in the palm before removing the boy's engagement ring with his teeth.

_I agree this child deserves_

_A better friend and lover too_

_But I'm gonna try my best to love him_

_Just to keep him far from you._

* * *

><p>AN: _Try My best by Emilie Autumn_


	2. Release My Dreams

Chapter 2 Release My Dreams

_I will reach you somehow with my mind, all I have. I will invade your dreams, I will not ask if it is right. No, I cannot touch you but I will reach beyond dimension, beyond realm, beyond memory to touch you in some small way and tell you, beg you to stop...stop and think what you are doing._

Sebastian was, to say the least, very _very_ satisfied. He currently had his Young Master pressed into the cushioned seat in the parlour, having been dragged there once his canine teeth had slipped the plain silver band from a slim finger. Jackets had been cast aside and nimble hands danced across a canvas of supple skin.

Nevertheless, the demon had to admit that he was confused with the way the tides had turned so swiftly. Surely the Young Master was not under the impression that his curious whims meant anything significant? Drawing back a fraction, Sebastian let himself absorb the erotic spectacle of a rather fervent boy _underneath and between his thighs_ before placing a gloved forefinger on reddened lips.

"Young Master...I do hope that there is no misunderstanding regarding what we are currently partaking in." Two hazy eyes stared up at the demon with bewilderment. Sebastian continued. "Please understand that there is no attachment connected to what this is-"

Ciel rolled his eyes before cringing in disgust.

"I am fully aware that there is nothing of the sort between us, Sebastian. I would be concerned if you thought otherwise." The boy's gaze shifted to the side. "I just...need a distraction. A release from all this stress." Sebastian leant down to nip at Ciel's ear, an easiness flowing over him.

"Well, Young Master _is_ of that age where many find the urge to 'release' themselves," silk lips travelled down and across to the hollow of a tender neck. "and if he finds it in the company of men, then-" Sebastian froze as the back of Ciel's hand connected sharply with the butler's smooth cheek.

"Let's just get one thing straight, demon," Ciel spat, resembling an infuriated kitten. Sebastian fought down his amusement. "I _do not_ prefer the company of men. I am only using you because I know you are clean and I do not have to do anything for you in return; you're mine and I can simply order you to do this to me."

The young Earl smirked up at the blank mask his butler hid his irritation behind.

"What? It is your fault, Sebastian, for introducing me to such a method of distraction..." Ciel trailed off, perplexed to the sudden victorious smirk that radiated from the demon above him. Swooping low, the man with ebony hair pressed his warm lips against the younger male's ear.

"I am pleased that the Young Master finds my kissing a successful method of distraction." A startled gasp flew from Ciel's lips as he felt a tongue dart out and trace up his jugular.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Oh, but Young Master, you flatter me so profoundly."

"Trust me when I say that it was unintentional." The butler hummed a reply before peppering a heaving asthmatic chest with kisses. Despite his inexperience in the seductions of sexual intercourse, Ciel was, Sebastian concluded, not too terrible at it.

The demon found his hesitance and bashfulness sweet and refreshing from the slobbery harlots he was accustomed to bedding. As usual, the Young Master had made a move that surpassed his expectations and had once again sparked a stimulating twist to the long road they travelled down.

And Sebastian could honestly say that he was intrigued by what shadow lay at the end of this journey. The butler tested the waters by deliberately moving so that his groin brushed against Ciel's. Immediately the boy froze, his body tensing in alarm.

"Get off me." Sebastian swiftly drew back, placing a great distance between himself and his wide-eyed charge. The uncomfortable stillness that followed lasted but a breath before both master and butler spoke in unison.

"Please forgive-"

"There will be none of that. You are not allowed to touch my body in such a way. If we are doing this then there will be rules: there will be no groping my body, no marking it and if I want to stop then we will until I say otherwise."

"Of course." Sebastian tilted his head slightly in submission. Ciel turned away, his eyes staring at everything and anything apart from the demon beside him.

"And there will be no contact outside or when people are near, do I make myself clear?"

"Is it an order?" came the mocking reply and the boy quickly turned his cutting glare to bore into gleaming pools of entertained rubies.

"Do I have to make it one?" Another quiet fell and Sebastian's wicked smirk fell from his face. He stood, only to fall into a low bow; a hand over heart.

"It is late, Young Master." cautiously, a gloved hand took Ciel's and held it tenderly. "I fear your health will be compromised if you do not get enough sleep."

{O}

Three days came and went and not a word passed between Ciel and Sebastian of their conversation in the fire lit parlour. Ciel was anxious about how to proceed with such actions with his butler, how was he supposed to let him know when he wanted his services? Pride refused to let the boy utter the words he wanted most to say and so he remained unsatisfied and sulky. Surely Sebastian could take a hint? Ciel huffed sullenly and leant back in his chair, his arms stretching to relieve the ache of writing for so long.

A polite knock at the door sounded along with the faint aroma of freshly baked biscuits. Ciel knew he needn't bother answering as Sebastian never waited for permission and greedily eyed the plate of sweet snacks as they appeared from behind the oak door.

"The Young Master was working hard, so I thought he would like some biscuits in his break." The butler watched fondly as the boy snatched the plate from his hands, sugar staining his pink fingertips and lips. Stepping behind his Master, Sebastian took a firm hold of Ciel's shoulders; rubbing them beneath his palms.

Disconcerted, the boy choked on the remains of a biscuit to which Sebastian smirked and patted his back lightly.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? _Ah_..." The demon began to massage in a circular motion into Ciel's weary, throbbing back.

"Helping the Young Master to relax," a content smirk was given although unseen as the boy began to vocalise his pleasure. "you seem rather tense, my Lord."

"That's because I work hard and nothing seems to ever get done – ah! - those blundering fools that work in my factories think that they can swindle me out of my money a-ah! Who do they think I am? Some ignorant child? O-oh Sebastian..."

The demon chuckled slightly as the young body melted like warm butter under his manipulative fingers. "Does my Lord need a _distraction _?" Ciel easily caught onto the euphemism and raised a trembling arm to yank the butler down by his smooth tie.

"Ye-es...distract me, Sebastian..." An answer was muffled into the crook of a sensitive neck as Sebastian nibbled and sucked lightly, a pleasured sigh blew from plump lips that curved at the edges, almost into a smile. Oh, how Ciel needed a release like this!

No emotionally attachments, not having to worry about the other person...just flesh against flesh in an act that coursed a thrill that ran like an electrical charge through his body. The thrill of living in the moment without regret or doubt or second guessing was an uplifting high; not forgetting the other pleasures that intimacy of this nature brought.

As hands massaged a small waist, lips planted open mouthed kisses along a jaw and up into the corner of desirable lips. A few years ago, Ciel wouldn't have dared to even consider the black butler and himself being so physically close, dark memories still very much alive and fresh in his young mind but course, Ciel knew he could completely trust Sebastian and that if he felt uncomfortable he could merely order the demon away from him but...doing this actually felt different from how he remembered it.

There was no pleasure back then, just pain and filth and force yet with Sebastian, there was a gentleness in spite of his true nature and the caress of his skin barely resembled a humans. It was too smooth, too flawless. He was too perfect.

This was what Ciel loved and loathed the most. It was a constant reminder of who was truly in control of his thread of life and yet...it was an escape. He could lose himself in the illusion, the fallacious notion that Sebastian was a mortal but at the same time _not_.

The touch of pure human skin made Ciel close to retching, his deep scars associating all contact back to _that moment in time_. Whereas the silky caress of the demon, his odd fingertip flights around his body, the inhuman hands treating him as though he were a breakable doll somehow erased the memories, the nausea, the omnipresent sensation of being tainted and unclean.

_The demon cleansed him of his sins..._

It made him feel valuable, coveted and, in a way, he _was_. Sebastian craved his soul above all others and the boy continuously made an effort to strive for perfection. He was going to be the finest soul Sebastian ever consumed. Unsurpassed in flavour and quality, forever haunting, lingering on the demon's tongue and thoughts.

_He would not be so easily forgotten_.

He would eternally be etched and carved into that black black soul that reflected his own. He would be one with the demon. The scraps of his soul would be satisfied. It is often said that God alone can satisfy the soul but as Sebastian's firm lips danced passionately, Ciel begged to differ.

Withdrawing, but so little that his nose skimmed lightly along side the boy's, Sebastian regarded the well-kissed lips that sucked in air heavily. All the things which the demon denied could happen were now happening and so he had not been surprised that his Young Master had taken his time with accepting his advances; yet he was a frightfully impatient creature when it came to getting what he wanted.

"Is the Young Master distracted enough for his liking?" Dark eyelashes fluttered delicately and Ciel's face wrinkled in annoyance.

"Do not ask foolish questions, Sebastian." A chuckle escaped from the butler as he gently placed another peck to a porcelain cheek which was, to his surprise, returned.

It was moments like these that Sebastian cared not if his Young Master evaded his questions and gave snide remarks for the sole purpose of upsetting him because the demon readily took whatever the boy gave like a dog that eats the crumbs which falls from its master's table.

He would keep the human boy as the apple of his eye until the final night was upon them and then, according to Sebastian's fanatical imagination, the silken haired boy would lie compliant with silence falling from his tongue – _a lamb brought to the slaughter_.

Sebastian mildly let his teeth sink into supple flesh, sampling the scrumptious skin that was perfumed with the essence of a sugary soul. He would have this boy. He would make Ciel _beg_ to be taken before allowing himself gratification from the alabaster body. A low grunt from the smothered Earl underneath him was the only sign that the boy wished to part.

"Are you quite sated, my Lord?" Sebastian refrained from placing his own pale cheek upon the alluring flush that was spread deeply upon Ciel's.

"Have you no dinner to be making?"

"Indeed but if the Young Master still requires my presence to relieve him of the stresses of his life, then, dinner shall be postponed."

"You are _really_ desperate to bed me, aren't you?" The demon blinked, stunned by the bluntness of Ciel's words. "To postpone dinner in favour of _sex_...you must truly be in a frenzy to relieve yourself of your own stresses." Sitting with poise, the boy brushed down his crumbled suit. "Go make dinner. And I want gateau for desert. With cream."

Sebastian felt an inflammation of aggravation flare up brutishly in his chest and he flashed a charming smile towards his Master. _That little brat. _And yet, Sebastian could not bring himself to truly hate the sixteen year old who still wore childlike shorts in the privacy of his own home.

_I do not love, even if I yearned to, I cannot and yet...there is a fondness I harbour for this curious rarity. How interesting. _With a nod of his head, the looming figure was swallowed by the shadows as he departed the room; the delightful sound of a certain Earl's pathetic whimpers of pleasure echoed in his mind.

{O}

The rest of the day passed with no event and dinner was a most dreary affair, for the heaven's opened and washed away all sunlight from the sky, leaving only the roar of the thunder and the applause of the rain making contact with the windows.

That bleak night, as the butler prepared his Young Master for sleep, the adolescent boy stumbled over to his elegant baroque mirror and stared with distaste at his shaded reflection. Shirt unkempt with the top two buttons out of their holes, Sebastian's eyes shamelessly admired the skin exposed to him while his hands busied themselves with folding jackets and waistcoats.

It was routine for neither to audibly acknowledge the indiscreet glances they gave each other but tonight Ciel's mind was so distracted that he was blind to the lust that the butler radiated. When the boy failed to return to him to finish undressing, the demon silently prowled behind him and rested his hands on the Earl's hips.

"Admiring yourself, Young Master?" Ciel grimaced and lowered his face, his eyes cast into darkness. Sebastian too, lowered his gaze to the back of a pallid neck. "Is there something wrong, my Lord?" The sixteen year old froze as hot breath tingled his flesh but ripped himself from the demon's hands.

"Do not touch me." he hissed. Red eyes widened. "It's disgusting. This is disgusting..." The chamber was suddenly illuminated as the first flash of lightening tore at the sky. Ciel's head jerked to the window and he gasped involuntarily. Sebastian regarded the human before him carefully. He watched the troubled gleam in his Young Master's odd eyes and listened to the staccato rhythm of his breath. His Master never did like storms.

Ciel snapped his eyes back to Sebastian yet couldn't bring himself to smirk at the cautious stance the butler was in. Instead the boy rubbed at an ache in his right arm before swallowing.

"I feel..." his voice was a mere whisper, hoarse and fatigued. The black butler, unsure whether the boy was seeking a reply to this, gave a small, indulgent smile.

"Of course you feel, Young Master, you are a human." Ciel's eyes flashed with malice before calming once more.

"You are a demon and you do not feel." _Oh how very, very wrong you are._

"Incorrect, Young Master, demons can feel a hundred times more profoundly than any human on this Earth."

"Can _you _?" _Ah, so this is what plagues his simple but intriguing mind._ A smirk.

"Yes." Sebastian took a deliberate step towards the small boy, an amused expression lingering on his shadowed face. "Why do you ask, Young Master? Surely you do not care for a mere servants feelin-"

"Of course not!" Ciel glared up at the entertained demon, abruptly aware of how close they had become. "It just seems to me that..._I _ can feel so very much and yet _you_...you are forever wearing the same expressions. I do not want to feel any more, Sebastian. I'm _tired_."

"It is passed your bedtime."

"You know what I mean." retorted the boy, grabbing onto the smooth ebony tie. "What am I, Sebastian?"

"You are my Master." was the immediate response. Ciel shook his heavy head.

"I am you next meal." the boy paused, the muscles in his neck contorting. As the features in Sebastian's face softened, Ciel became confused and his grip on the tie slackened. Leaning toward him, the demon brought a hand up to trace a bony jaw.

"You are my Young Master." he murmured, his head tilting slightly, which caused their noses to brush against one another. Ciel jolted back slightly but his butler followed.

"What is the difference?" he breathed as Sebastian cupped both of his cheeks.

"You are my Young Master...for now...but are the one soul that I desire and shall desire on this Earth for eternity." Ciel's pale face sprouted a strawberry blush and he slithered from Sebastian's hold.

"Idiot." he sighed, the tension in his shoulders relieved. "Do not say unnecessary things when you know that there will be other souls that you shall want; even more so than mine, I daresay." he paused. "There is no difference between a master and a meal with you."

"Did you expect there to be, Young Master? While I speak to truth at present, you are right in saying that there may come a time where I find myself desiring a soul more than I do now for yours." The butler sauntered over to Ciel and began to undo his shirt.

They continued in silence and Sebastian made sure to tuck his charge in thoroughly as the storm caused the night to become bitter. When Sebastian bent to take the candelabra, he glanced over at the dozy doll swaddled in his blankets. "Does this change your mind on what you want from me, Young Master?"

Raising his head, Ciel frowned.

"I have already told you that I care nothing for you and hope you should feel the same towards me." Bringing the covers up to his eyes, his muffled voice was barely audible. "Our plans shall continue as usual. You may be able to choose when you do or do not feel but I am a human being and therefore cannot. I want to be able to feel nothing, Sebastian." Pausing for a moment, Sebastian leant further towards the top of Ciel's head.

"Well then, Young Master," a light kiss was placed on the boy's forehead. "I hope this aids you in your sleep." Plunging the room into the night's black embrace, Sebastian soundlessly removed his presence in order to allow the overtired human to rest.

{O}

It was not long into the early hours of the morning that Sebastian sensed a disturbance within his Young Master. Nightmares forever haunted the boy, torturing his sensitive mind with visions of moments past, enabling the human to reach volumes of sound that he kept silent during the day.

It was the screams that beset the demon the most. Long high pitched wails, shrill and feminine that left Ciel sore the following days. Although Sebastian could not see what horrors his Young Master suffered, he knew that he held a power to stop them altogether.

Never had he used it before, for it took energy and power that Sebastian cared not to use but tonight the demon decided to experiment. Closing his eyes, Sebastian reclined onto his bed as he let his mind wander, following the violent echoes of his Young Master's soul up into his room and into the boy's mind itself...

* * *

><p>AN: _A Plea To The Dying By Emilie Autumn_


	3. Never Deceive Me

Chapter Three Never Deceive Me

_Revelation 20: 10  
>The devil, who deceived them, was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone where the beast and the false prophet are. And he will be tormented day and night forever and ever.<em>

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" A cupful of steaming Oolong tea was flung with the intent of scalding the smirk right off of a certain butler's face. Much to Ciel's annoyance, Sebastian gracefully avoided being soaked and even dared to chuckle at his anger.

"Is there a problem, Young Master? I merely enquired how your night was." The demon looked lasciviously at the flustered boy. "You seem to have had a pleasant dream..."  
>"SHUT UP!" Ciel felt his cheeks flare up with embarrassment and shame. Sebastian tutted.<p>

"Now, Young Master, it is unbecoming to shout in such a way-"

"I do not care, you stupid whore! This is all _your_ fault and I do not want to see you again today!"  
>"But, Young Master-"<p>

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" The screech echoed in the quiet that immediately followed. Two youthful eyes sent daggers up at the somewhat stony face of the butler and without another word, the demon gave a curt bow before swiftly exiting the chamber, the door shut silently behind him.

Ciel's eyes lingered on the door a moment longer than needed before ripping a croissant in two. Damn that demon! _He_ was at fault for making him lose his temper in such a way! Never before had Ciel raised his voice in such a way to his butler but the way the butler had conducted himself this morning was, to put it bluntly, simply inappropriate.

The young Earl had awoken earlier than usual, an odd sensation craving his attention between his thighs and upon realising what the inconvenience was, Ciel was utterly mortified and rather afraid. He had never had to deal with a situation like this and had no idea what was to be done about it. Moreover, Ciel worried about what was to happen if _he_ found it.

The shame and humiliation that coursed through him was too much to bear; Ciel knew he'd be teased at least for the rest of the week. Still, the boy thought he was safe in regard to the dream that acted as a catalyst for such a _lewd_ response from his body. Once more, a rosy blush coated round cheeks as the dream was recalled.

It had started as every dream does. With fire. The ribbons of tangerine and strawberry trickled their way along the Phantomhive manor, obliterating everything they came into contact with. However, soon those flames caught Ciel in a dance and the boy _burned_. The loving caress scorched his skin as the heat ran up his arms and around his legs and buried itself under his flesh and kissed his hair and smothered his face and hurt hurt hurt hurt _hurthurthurtHURT_-

But then the flames were gone.

But then the fires of death and destruction had been replaced with a different fire, a _new_ kind of fire. One that Ciel had never experienced before, that set a wheel in motion which caused the boy to not _be _burned but to _do_ the burning. He set his soul ablaze with a passion, a frenzy – _desire_ – that hungered for another.

And that other happened to come in the guise of a demon.

A most lovely demon with eyes the shade of carnations and a smirk as wicked as the Devil himself. The demon explored every curve and plane of his arching body, his hands below and his tongue up high. Ciel cared not to ask how Sebastian had gotten himself into his bed, the boy merely incinerated the deception that the demon hid behind.

As a dark head situated itself between his Master's creamy thighs, Sebastian brought the boy's pelvis up to his lips and it became a cup from which he drank. The indescribable sensations that sprinted through Ciel's limbs set loose a string of incoherent moans that praised the talented mouth at his nether regions and begged for more. Although dark shadows lurked in the background, it was as if an external force was pushing them away, keeping them at bay so that nothing in the fantasy was disturbed.

_It was Sebastian_.

Ciel's eyes flew open at this revelation. He had had his suspicions when the butler had first entered his chamber this morning, in an elated mood that Ciel was sure the servants had nothing to do with and as soon as the demon had enquired about his sleep, that _knowing smile_ was present. It was as if Sebastian had actual knowledge of what his subconscious held and that infuriated Ciel more than anything.

Why should he be such an open book to the butler when the demon himself was as transparent as a brick wall? It just wasn't fair. Nevertheless the problem had died down soon enough without causing any real dishonour to the boy and Ciel was even grateful for such a change in dream; it was a relief from the constant nightmares. For this alone Ciel was thankful.

There was a timid knock at the door, to which the Earl hastily threw his covers around himself and knotted his eye patch in place.

"Enter." A tall, broad figure strode into the room, accompanied by a stench of cigarettes.

"Mister Sebastian sent me up to help you dress, my Lord." Bard smiled sheepishly. "If you do not mind me asking, Young Master, did you have an argument, by any chance?" Ciel's eye narrowed.

"What did he say?" The American threw his palms up in defence.

"Nothing at all, my Lord! He just seems...never mind, my Lord, are you ready to dress?" With a little nod, Ciel slid back the covers and watched as the six foot soldier carefully took hold of the day's garments. How strange it was that Ciel felt no awkwardness around the cook, despite Sebastian being the only openly acknowledged being that was granted permission to touch him.

Yet when the rough fingertips brushed innocently against him, the boy instantly tensed and fought the urge to smack Bard's hands away.

{O}

The morning was spent completing paperwork for the Funtom Company and composing overdue replies to letters that Ciel would rather just discard into the fireplace. True to his word, the Earl heard not a peep from his butler for it was Maylene bringing him beverages and biscuits to sate his appetite but lunch was about to be served and Ciel could not imagine the demon allowing the ungainly maid to carry a full, heavy tray all by herself through the corridors of the manor. Setting his pen down, the boy ran his hands through his fine hair and released a sigh.

The turmoil in his emotions was positively draining. More than anything Ciel knew he wanted – _needed_ – Sebastian's touch to erase his memories (not that he would willingly divulge this information to the demon) and yet there was the fear of being exposed as _one of those degenerates_ and the effect it would have on his reputation would be, to say the least, catastrophic.

Was a peaceful nights sleep to be the price of his rank in society? Certainly not. But Ciel knew that, with his increasing anticipation for revenge, the nightmares would torment him to the best of their ability. He tried to convince himself that it would be a great drive to get the contract over and done with, but the recollection of being raped was not one that Ciel cared to remember, even for the sake of the contract.

The rape, coupled with what Sebastian was doing to him, was not a healthy combination as Ciel, in a small crevasse at the back of his suspicious mind, had a minor fear of the act being repeated but with his butler above him instead of his captors. Of course, the boy knew that such an act was ridiculous as the demon wouldn't dare to try such a thing. However, Sebastian might take liberties as the boundaries between master and servants were promptly diminishing.

A rap at his door shook him from his bleak thoughts and Ciel's jaw almost dropped at the sight of Maylene, unstable and carrying a full silver tray, tripping over herself as she attempted to serve the Earl his lunch.

"Maylene!" Ciel watched her with a worried eye. "Where's Sebastian?" The maid muttered incomprehensibly before stuttering a reply.

"H-he told me t-to serve you lunch t-today, Young Master. H-he's m-more scary than usual..." The dark haired boy assumed the last part was not meant to be heard as the maid blushed darkly straight after muttering the words. Somehow, the tray was unharmed and found a safe refuge on Ciel's desk but as the maid turned to leave, she stumbled over her feet and her arm flailed and caught the teapot, smashing it to the floor.

"Ah! I am so sorry, Young Master! Oh Mister Sebastian will have my head for sure! I'm so so sorry!-"

"It is quite alright Maylene." sighed the Earl, massaging his temple with his left forefinger. "Send Sebastian in to clean this mess up."

Whilst the blubbering female fled from the study, her wails for Sebastian echoed around the hall, Ciel turned his back on the door to pick at his lunch of quails eggs and prosciutto. Suddenly a grey shadow was cast over the short boy and a warm breath caused the hairs on the back of his slim neck to stand erect.

"I believe that maid has produced _another_ problem for you, my Lord." The Earl's shoulder's tensed and he turned with a defiant expression to his butler.

"Well, you should have known better than to have let her carry lunch all by herself." Bright scarlet eyes faintly narrowed yet the demon merely took a step away from the human under his scrutiny and knelt gracefully to the floor, a cloth in hand.

Ciel's singular orb observed the butler a second too long before ripping his gaze away to continue his lunch. The two rested in silence for a moment or two before Sebastian's voice caught Ciel's attention once more.

"I hope the Young Master enjoys his lunch. You may be interested to know that Bard contributed significantly." The hand raised to his parted lips lowered, placing the last prosciutto back onto the china platter. Ciel smirked.

"You were never one for small talk, Sebastian. What is it you wished to say?" Sebastian looked up from his work, his eyes unreadable.

"Only that the Young Master should consider being more courteous towards his servants," he paused. "especially since he wishes them to perform certain acts for the Young Master's pleasure."

The sixteen year old blinked blankly before a soft blush painted his cheeks. He stood, walked around the desk until he was directly in front the demon and then carefully placed his hands on the broad shoulders.

Automatically, Sebastian's hands twitched, itching to pull his Master towards him further and yet he quenched his desires in favour of keeping the boy's attention, if only for a short while. They gazed evenly at one another before Ciel cast his eyes to the side, a disbelieving smirk in place.

"You are upset that I called you a whore this morning."

"It was not a nice thing to say, Young Master." The boy snorted unattractively.

"Seriously, Sebastian? Surely you can take such a mundane insult like a man? I can barely call it an insult to you, as I spoke the truth: you _are_ a whore. You would jump into bed with anyone who took your fancy, if you had the chance but I won't let you..." Ciel bent forward, the area between his and his butler's lips almost invisible. "because you are mine."

A sapphire eye widened as he felt himself being pulled to the floor and straddling the demon's lap. Rising on his knees to gain some height over his giant butler, Ciel pushed down on Sebastian's shoulders to lower the demon slightly. He did not notice a pair of gloved hands residing on his hips.

"Your words wound me, my Lord." Sebastian gave a subtle squeeze to the youthful hips, smirking at the deep breath that sounded as a result. "I am here to service _you_ alone, in any shape and form." The underlying nervousness to the young Earl's actions did not go unnoticed and the butler released a hip to caress his slender fingers across a plump cheek. "I know what it is you secretly fear, Young Master." Gloved fingers glided under the boy's chin to turn his head that was lowered with shame. "You have no reason to worry in my presence – I shall not harm you the way those humans did. Remember that I never lie, my Lord."

"It was in our contract; you _can't_ lie to me even if you wanted to." Ciel swallowed and allowed Sebastian's fingers to dance across his face and neck, the light feathery touches driving the Earl to want of more.

The quivering fingers that lay upon the black shoulders of the butler contracted as Sebastian began to undo the brass buttons of the emerald suit jacket and the bay waistcoat that hid underneath.

"What are you-" Words were exchanged for wanton moans, for the demon bolted up to capture the rosebud lips with his own. Ciel's hands abandoned their post at Sebastian's shoulder's and ran their way up the demon's neck and face and tangled themselves in his thick hair, holding him closer. The demon easily dominated the kiss, moulding and moving his lips against his Master's with ease and expertise.

The boy jolted but refused to pull away when his tongue dared to experiment and brush against the inside of Sebastian's parted lips and before he could retreat, the butler had already seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss; his own tongue roaming and coaxing the boy to partake in the dance with him.

Ciel, to his embarrassment, loudly vocalised his pleasure from such a bold act and moaned as they parted, Sebastian stamping hard open mouthed kisses upon his Young Master's swollen lips.

The demon's hands slid along and around a heaving chest to the small of the boy's back to press him closer to his body. Ciel's hooded eye was captivated by the smouldering rubies and without thinking, nuzzled into the butler's cheek, inhaling deeply. Sebastian rolled his head to the side, his movements resembling a cat, and he almost purred as he rubbed his face against the Earl's.

He twisted his body, Ciel pinned against him, to lay the dark haired adolescent upon the floor. Settling on top of the small body, Sebastian took care to uphold the boundaries that his Master asked of him as he stole the boy's lips in a passionate kiss; feeding off of the feminine whimpers like a starved animal. Abruptly, Ciel took hold of the butler's wrists and forced him down on his back in order for the boy to dominate their actions.

Hooking his thighs either side of Sebastian, a blue orb was alight with excitement and arousal as the younger male kissed along a sharp jawline and up to sinfully delightful lips.

Sebastian was not quite sure what was more arousing, the fact that his Young Master was trying to sexually dominate him or the alluring smirk that was fleetingly cast his way before the boy traced his lips down to his ear.

"You will never deceive me."

"Never." coral coloured lips twitched at the intensity of this whisper and the boy drew back and sat up straight, the butler propped himself up on his elbows, head tilted slightly as he gazed at his Young Master. Sebastian could not resist smirking at Ciel's response.

"But you shall hide truths from me for your entertainment."

"Hmm, but where would be the interest if everything was down a straight path, Young Master? You enjoy the temptation of side paths that reveal themselves as we plunge further and further down a blind road."

"You speak as if you know everything, Sebastian." huffed Ciel, rolling his eyes. "It is so dull." Using Sebastian as a support, the Earl stood, brushed down his suit and began to button up the waistcoat.

After observing a painful attempt, Sebastian snickered and took the coat himself.

"Allow me, Young Master." Ciel bit his tongue to hold back the annoyance he felt at himself for still not being able to button his own garments correctly. Sebastian spoiled him too much. At sixteen, the butler still insisted on washing and clothing his Young Master completely, tucking him into his quilt at night, buckling or tying his shoes, straightening his hat or cravat and wiping dirt from his person.

And he _still_ used that patronising tone towards him when the boy failed at a task. "And may I correct you on one thing, Young Master, although contrary to popular belief, I in fact do not know everything. For example, I do not know where the path you have led us down will end."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Who says this is going to lead anywhere? And it was _you_ who started this, Sebastian, by kissing me that night." Slapping the butler's hands away, Ciel strode to the door. "How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't anything..." Sebastian remained a few minutes in the now vacant study, his eyes watched the boy until he was out of sight before turning to the discarded lunch.

"If you say so, Young Master." Collecting the dish, the demon's thoughts trailed to how the left over lunch would later on upset his Young Master's appetite.

{O}

The bright glow of candlelight illuminated the dining room, the pleasant aroma of liquid wax was faint but not unknown and the reflection of the flames glistened in the crystal wine glass. Ciel sat at the head of the table enjoying a feast of lobster with various garnishes. The dark presence of the butler remained in the shadowed corner of the room, reading aloud a letter that had just been received and bore the distinctive crest of the royal family on the seal.

"It seems a string of kidnaps have taken place in vast quantities recently, Young Master." read Sebastian. "The victims all children of different ages, backgrounds and gender."

"Any leads so far?" questioned the Watchdog around a mouthful of food. The butler's eye twitched at the unbecoming spectacle but made no comment.

"The culprits have left Scotland Yard nothing to go on."

"That's the Yard, what about us?"

"The houses of the children's families are burned to the ground after the kidnappings take place."

Ciel grunted his answer and raised his glass to his lips.

"Anything else?"

"They also leave behind a mark smeared in blood, upon the walls of the victim's houses and I have a copy for you here, Young Master." Turning to face the butler, Ciel's eyes widened and he spluttered and choked up his mouthful of wine. The demon gave the boy a few minutes to compose himself before the Earl turned to face him again, his expression indifferent.

"I...see..." A taut silence fell upon the Master and butler, Ciel's eyes on the symbol held in front of him and Sebastian's eyes on his Master. "I suppose that...it is _them _?"

"Most likely, Young Master." The boy sighed and unconsciously placed a hand upon his back, where his brand mark lay etched into his alabaster skin. All of a sudden he jolted from his quiet and forced a smirk upon his face.

"Perhaps I shan't have to marry Elizabeth after all."


	4. What Am I?

A/N: _This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race! _Wassup people? Chapter four up and running! Sorry it took a bit longer, school is becoming heavier :( But I'm sure updates can be arranged earlier with some juicy reviews for me to nom on!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four What am I?<p>

_If you could only know__  
><em>_How many times each day__  
><em>_I picture in my mind__  
><em>_The look upon your face__  
><em>_When you begin to laugh__  
><em>

_Or how your eyes look sad__  
><em>_The softness of your hair__  
><em>_The beauty of your soul__  
><em>_And whatever I am__  
><em>_You are the other half_

For the rest of the evening Sebastian regarded his Young Master discreetly. Although the boy was quiet by nature, tonight it appeared his silence was repressed; as if he were afraid that his voice would betray him and reveal his true emotions on learning that his captors were once again active. The butler was not fooled by Ciel's act of indifference, the comment about being spared his marriage was a feeble attempt to cast aside the information thrust into his face and yet the demon was more fascinated by the rare sensations that now pulsed through his petite figurine Master.

The boy reeked of an exotic mix of anxiety and anticipation but something that surprised Sebastian was the fact that Ciel was _afraid_. Of course, the demon supposed it was to be natural for humans to fear those whom had caused them immense harm but the words 'Phantomhive' and 'fear', despite being an amusing combination, was not a pair that Sebastian cared much for. His Young Master was currently flicking through the pages of a novel, his eyes glazed over and blankly processing the string of words on the crisp pages.

_What was he thinking about?_

Well, Sebastian smirked as he busied himself with dusting the shelves on the other side of the library, judging by the awkward position the Young Master was sitting in, there could only be _one _thing that the boy had on his mind and the demon toyed with the notion of offering one of his infamous _distractions_.

However, a heavy sigh from the boy led Sebastian to go against his idea and he rotated slightly, letting his dark eyes examine the boy slumped in his armchair, his expression barely giving away the distress that was present in his light eye. The silver candelabra that sat slightly above the Earl on the narrow table illuminated the features of the young face and the demon found it particularly challenging to remove his eyes from the exceptionally pleasing sight.

Long, thick lashes shadowed plump cheeks like dark, masterful paint strokes and created the illusion that Ciel's skin had a celestial glow to it. Deep mocha hair, that could be mistaken as black and curled somewhat at the tips, framed a delicately structured face and had a glossy sheen when under the glow of the candlelight.

Sebastian had never been blind to the beauty that Ciel possessed. Indeed, since the birth of their contract the demon had constantly marvelled at the unearthly attractiveness that the ten year old had inadvertently displayed; how could a mere child appear so pure and yet harbour the personality of a – well, a demon?

"Why do you persist in staring at me, Sebastian?" The butler appeared to be unaffected by being caught, he turned to fully face his frowning Young Master. They regarded each other silently from either corners of the library, both waiting for the other to speak. There was no hostility towards him, noted Sebastian, just a genuine curiosity that wished to be fulfilled and who was he to deny his master what he desired?

The butler wished to reply with a _'How could I not stare at the perfection that is your face?'_ but concluded that the repercussions of provoking Ciel in such a way would be rather unpleasant; the boy could be so cruel when he put his cunning mind to it. As an alternative, the demon simply smiled and parted his lips to speak but was interrupted but the chiming of the mantle piece clock striking the hour. Sebastian's lips lost their curve.

"It is ten 'O' clock, Young Master, time for bed."

Ciel twitched in irritation at his question being avoided but didn't press the matter.

"Fine." he exhaled and rose from his seat without gracing Sebastian with a second glance. Dutifully, the butler followed, making sure the light from the room was extinguished as he shut the door for the night. Sebastian guided Ciel down the shadowy corridors by the light of a single candle. A peaceful calm hung over the two males and the lack of conversation was welcomed by both.

The day had been long and hard but also filled with the pleasures partaken in in the study. Sebastian smiled at the memory, the taste of his Young Master haunting his lips still. However, the demon could not deny that the curious turn of their relationship was somewhat baffling. What was the Young Master's purpose in pursuing kisses from him?

The boy was not after sexual gratification, for Sebastian knew him well enough to understand that such acts disgusted him, so what was this change of heart? Ciel had claimed that it aided his quest to be numb and yet...the demon had his suspicions. Was Ceil purely bored and wanted something to liven up his fleeting life? Or was he, God forbid, finally experiencing the hormonal disturbances of adolescence?

Either way, the motive was of little consequence as the result was greatly pleasing for the demon and as he held the door for Ciel to pas through, he could not suppress the sheer anticipation of what was to come. The boy darted straight to his inviting bed, his hand already loosening his cravat as he sunk onto the thick sheets.

Silently closing the door behind him, Sebastian made no restraint to hide his unnatural powers and before Ciel could remove the silk from his slender neck, the demon had already prepared his night garments and had removed the smooth leather boots. Ciel let the cravat fall to the floor and it remained ignored as Sebastian instead freed his Young Master of his waist coat and shirt, revealing his bare chest which broke out into goosebumps from the chill of the January night. Skinny arms wrapped themselves tightly around an abdomen as Ciel began to tremble.

"Hurry, Sebastian, I am cold."

"I apologise, Young Master – here." the demon swiftly covered the naked body with an oversized shirt but was sad to see the pale skin hidden. "Does the Young Master also require a fire to be lit?"

"No...no fire..." Sebastian regarded the boy a minute before speaking once more while drawing back the quilt to the four poster bed.

"You know, Young Master, through fire nature is reborn whole. It can purify the earth and create fertility, becoming a nurturing blanket for the seeds of life – and not just vegetation, it is also a vital contribution to the survival of humans too." Two mismatched orbs, twinkling gently in the dim light, stared blackly up at the black shadow.

"What is your point?"

"My point, my Lord, is that there is no need to fear fire. Although it is infamous for its merciless destruction, the warmth that is offered can also be a comfort-"

"Who said anything about fearing fire? Indeed it is a form of death but death is inevitable, no matter the manner in which you depart this life. From the moment we are born, we die. Slowly, yearly...every second that passes into oblivion means another step closer to the end of the game. Can we even say that we truly lived?" A bitter laugh passed plump lips. The demon did not like the sound.

"What an odd way of thinking."

"Shut up." Sebastian's eye twitched and his lips curved down.

"The scars of fire remain upon you, Young Master. Although they are quite healed, you irritate them to keep the memory alive. To keep your destined path clear in your sight...What pain you put yourself through...and yet you also wish to forget. What complexity!" The Earl sat erect, a defensive glint in his eyes; to Sebastian he resembled a proud kitten.

"What is with this dull _sermon_ about me? What are you getting at, demon?" The butler smiled fondly, repressing laughter and brought a hand to cup the flustered boy's rouge cheek.

"I did not intent to offend you, Young Master, I am merely commenting that I believe a little fire in your life would be beneficial. You must fight fire with fire. Replace your wounds with a different kind of fire that shan't hurt you but nurture you; like the flower bud desperate for release from its repressing shell. It cannot be free until the ground is in the right conditions to do so."

Ciel gazed with wide eyes up at the butler, repressing the urge to lean into the affectionate touch upon his round cheek.

"So, you are basically saying that a daily dose of your hell fire shall be good for me?" Sebastian grinned, his pearly canines on full display and a mischievous glimmer in his ruby eyes.

"Precisely."

{O}

Despite the coaxing words from Sebastian as he put the Earl to bed, no touches were exchanged and Ciel fell into a restless sleep; the frost biting at his toes. Conversations of fire were not ones that the boy particularly enjoyed and the horrific memory of the month of his tenth birthday clawed at his subconscious. _They_ had returned. They had come back.

For more, for revenge, for _him_. They knew about Sebastian and wanted him for themselves, trying to sacrifice Ciel to summon him for their own malevolent purposes but how that plan had backfired...But they _knew_ and they were _here_ and they were only a few steps behind before they caught up and resumed in the game and they would _find_ him and oh, there would be bloodshed and lives lost; innocent and tainted lives destroyed like lambs at a slaughter house – consumed by blood and fire fire _fire! Fire! FIRE! FIRE_ -

"AH! Sebastian!" the scream tore itself from Ciel's throat and the boy's body flew upright from fright, the covers twisting and tangling between his legs.

"Young Master."

The boy's head snapped violently to the side, his heavy eyes scarcely making out the butler's silhouette. Bringing his legs towards him, Ciel attempted to straighten out the blanket and his words were slurred from the liquor of sleep.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The demon smiled in spite of himself.

"Why, you called me, Young Master." Silence. "Were you having nightmares again?"

"What do _you_ think?" bit the boy, flopping like a corpse back onto the bed. Sebastian stood expectantly but as the minutes passed, he was unsure whether he was expected to stay or go. Clearing his throat, he enquired quietly.

"Do require any assistance, my Lord?" Ciel turned his attention to the demon, regarding him thoroughly.

"Come." Leaning over the boy, Sebastian brought his face close to his Master's as a pale finger beckoned him with haste. Ciel then let his chilly fingers dance across the butlers shoulders. Remaining as frozen as an icicle, Sebastian watched his frail charge as lavender and hyacinth orbs eyed his neck and massaged circles into his broad shoulders.

The motion was pleasant enough but the demon could not deny his ignorance as the reason for such an action. Such an odd mind the human child possessed! Yet, if the look in the jewelled eyes was anything to go by, Sebastian knew _exactly_ what hint the peculiar boy was trying communicate. Softly, the demon pressed a kiss to a cold pair of lips.

Ciel lurched in surprise but made no move to remove the butler from his position. As the abnormally velvet textured lips manoeuvred the kiss, Sebastian detected the hesitance that the boy radiated and, like the devoted servant he was, aimed to rid his Master of anything but pleasure from this moment on. Placing a hand either side of Ciel's head, Sebastian supported himself as he hoisted himself onto the mattress, his limbs encasing the smaller human body life a coffin.

As soon as he positioned himself comfortably, Sebastian resumed his attack on Ciel's lips, letting his own trail down to the dip in the boy's collar bone. The heaving breaths echoed as music to the demon's ears and he nibbled lightly with affection at the skeletal collar.

"Remember the rules..." gasped the boy weakly. "no marking." Sebastian laughed under his breath and into the crook of Ciel's neck as the Earl contradicted his own words by weaving his fingers into the demon's soft locks to hold his head in place; inhuman lips pressed into human flesh.

The butler moved his lips against the neck, forming a trail up and to the jawbone. Ciel's hands moved down to Sebastian's back, wrapping firmly around the demon and the elder male captured the lobe of Ciel's ear between his tongue and lips, giving it a hard suck before whispering,

"Then what would you like me to do, Young Master?" A rosy blush tinted Ciel's cheeks and he turned his face to the side.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, the boy found himself upright, his legs trapped underneath his butler's and the dark haired man stared with all the humour drained from his bottomless bloody orbs. Ciel swiftly recovered from the initial shock and masked his emotions with a grimace.

Stillness hung in the air but the young boy swallowed and shifted so that his back was a little straighter.

"What?"

"Although it is not my place as your butler, I have to ask: what is it you would like me to do, Young Master? Your fear no- it is not quite fear, but your _hesitance_ to partake is as transparent as the water in the garden river." Odd eyes narrowed. Sebastian brushed the boy's fringe out of his eyes and cupped his round cheek. "My Young Master is afraid, his...bleak memories clawing at the edges of his mind, preventing him to delve further into the pleasure he has requested from me." A small hand slapped the demon's away and an insulted voice piped up,

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"You have to free yourself, Young Master." Sebastian bluntly interrupted. "You must not allow the horrors of your past to dominate your life...what a disgrace to the name of Phantomhive it would be." Fury flared up in young eyes and Ciel pounded his fists against a stone chest.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You filthy dog! I couldn't give a damn what you think- you're doing what _I_ want for _me_ ! Who cares about what you think? The only disgrace I see here is _you,_ you worthless piece of scum! I fear nothing!" The enraged boy couldn't decide whether it was the fact that Sebastian _knew_ that he was afraid or if it was _that smirk_ that angered him the most.

He had to uphold his dignity before that demon took full control of the situation and that was the one thing that Ciel swore he would never let happen.

"If you fear nothing, Young Master, then _prove_ so." the sadistic glint in the demon's eye burnt bright and Ciel forced himself to mask his discomfort. "You have asked for my services and I intend to whole heartedly give you them but if they are to go unappreciated then I shall be most put out, my Lord. What would be the point in continuing if you are not fully satisfied?"

No, no, no! Control was slick between Ciel's inexperienced fingers as the tender lines between master and servant merged and mixed, disappearing almost completely. The boy swallowed and refused to appear fazed.

"What would you have me do then?" _How far does this trust really run?_

Sebastian smiled widely. Too widely.

"Allow me tutor you, Young Master, in the art of romancing." A blush formed upon Ciel's cheeks at the words and he lowered his face to conceal it.

"Don't call it that." _How much control do you truly possess?_

The demon chuckled lightly but the sound seemed warped somehow but the Earl had little time to dwell on it as he felt himself being gently but demandingly pushed down flat onto the bed. Butterflies erupted within Ciel and he began to feel ill.

_What are you going to do to me?_

The rules that had been marked would not be broken, the tow lovers were certain of each other with that but unknown to the younger, the demon was silently plotting his own moves for the new dance. If the music developed to the beat that Sebastian wanted, he was certain that he could convince the boy to break his own principles and ask for the forbidden.

That was the goal. Let the game begin. The butler parted Ciel's knees and with a quick glance in his Master's direction, a hand slid its way up milky calves and began to caress life between his thighs.

{O}

It had not taken long for the boy to release his pent-up tension and a new round of sleep had followed soon after. Right now, however, Ciel was swaddled like a child in his winter fur and holding the pretence of paying attention to what his fiancée was chattering to him about. Once again the young woman had invited herself without notice to the Manor with the excuse of '_It is soon to be my home too, so why must I still ask for permission to visit? _'.

The demon supposed she ignored the fact that she had never actually asked for permission to visit. Ever. Ah, well that was young love. Sebastian's hands lingered for minute on the folds of his Master's coat after straightening the fabric but the boy paid little attention to the towering man in favour of taking hold of Elizabeth's hand to lead her towards the snowy Phantomhive gardens.

"How have you been keeping,Ciel dear?" Elizabeth's soprano trill was calm and collected and she glanced lovingly at the boy a few centimetres shorter than herself. It had been accepted with a heavy heart that Ciel would never grow to the impressive height of his predecessor but this did not deter the young Middleford from her fairytale fantasies. Lizzie never cared for heals anyway. Or so she convinced herself.

"I am in perfect health, thank you Elizabeth." Ciel cast her a half-hearted smile and squeezed her hand lightly. "How are your family?"

The seventeen year old laughed.

"They are the same as ever! Although quite impatient for the wedding." A smile lit the blonde's face. "In fact, that was what I wished to talk to you about." _When don't you?_ Ciel felt his eye twitch as he prepared himself for a never ending torrent of female conversation. How many types of lace were there? And did different shades of pink even matter?

If it was pink, it was pink what was the significance if it was dark or light? This secret feminine intuition baffled Ciel no end and he wondered how his cousin didn't tire from such repetitious talk.

"What is it?" The boy asked with dread.

"I want to move the date of wedding sooner." Ciel stopped in his tracks. Turning towards his fiancée, panic coursed through his veins.

"We can't do that." Elizabeth's face fell.

"Why not? It would suit everybody better-"

"No! It wouldn't suit me. March is the perfect time for the wedding. Leave it how it is." Ciel resumed walking, ending the conversation yet inside his heart was beating wildly. It would be impossible to have the wedding any sooner! With _them_ so close by, it would be too dangerous for Lizzie to suddenly be thrust into the shadows that was Ciel's life. So much could go wrong if they were wed too soon...Ciel could just see the headlines of _Wife of Earl of Phantomhive Missing _or (God forbid)_ Lady Phantomhive Murdered_.

Ciel felt his stomach churn at the thought and he wiped his brow with the back of his gloved hand. Furthermore, if he and Sebastian managed to complete the contract before the wedding then Ciel could save his beloved cousin too much grief. He couldn't forgive himself if he made her widow so young. Ciel, submerged in his morbid thoughts, did not notice his cousin's absence until she called after him.

"Why?" Freezing where he stood, Ciel rotated to face a defiant Lizzie, hurt in her features. "Why can we not move the wedding to a closer date? Do you..." the girl faltered, afraid of her next words. "...do you not want to marry me? Do you not love me?"

Guilt bit at Ciel and he cursed himself for his harsh tone. He did not go to comfort her like she hoped he would but regret was evident in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Lizzie but...for me, please let us have the wedding at the scheduled time. Please?" The teary young woman gazed at her fiancé and nodded, bowing her head in submission. How could she refuse such a face? _But..._she thought, _why does he refuse an earlier date? What is so disagreeable about being wed as soon as possible?_ The answer was obvious for the girl but she refused to acknowledge any doubt of Ciel's feelings towards her.

Of course, he loved her! They'd been together for all their lives! How could he _not_ love her? Again, that persistent nagging at the rear of her head, whispering scandalous and completely _illegal_ situations that involved a certain black butler. Lizzie regretted such thoughts almost as soon as they were born in her mind for she knew that Sebastian had cared greatly for her cousin in his time of need when she could not.

She was grateful to the butler for fixing the boy as best as he could but he had been fixed so differently from how he used to be...Ciel was close to no one as he was with his butler. Indeed, Lizzie was close to her own servant, Paula, but the nanny had been a constant in her life since early childhood whereas Sebastian had only been with Ciel for six years.

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt as if her fiancé was not entirely safe with the butler. It was unnatural for an Earl to be so close to his manservant as Ciel was with Sebastian, could the ebony butler have some sort of hold over the boy? Could they be sharing a secret unknown to the world around them? Would this marriage mean that she too would dragged into their own little world? Nevertheless, no matter where Ciel went, Lizzie would be sure to follow as his loyal and loving wife.

_But so would the butler follow, as his loyal and loving servant_.

The couple walked back in silence. Sebastian met them at the door. Turning to her beloved cousin, Elizabeth placed a chaste kiss upon his rosy cheeks, frosty from the bite of the winter air. Ciel returned the gesture hastily and fleetingly and bid her farewell, leaving the servant to see her off.

Alone with Sebastian, Lizzie felt uneasy- something she never thought she would feel towards the caring butler. But...just how caring was he? Peeping at him from the corner of her eye, Lizzie noted the haughty, malicious features in his face that she had missed whe a young girl.

Of course, this did not go unnoticed by the butler who also turned to face the young woman.

"Is there something on my face, Lady Elizabeth?" How could this being make her feel so insignificant?

"No, nothing at all Sebastian."

"Ah, I see." _Was he laughing at her?_ The humour in those dark brown eyes was unmistakable but Lizzie feigned ignorance and quickened her step to leave the company of the butler as soon as possible.

"If I may say, Lady Elizabeth," began the demon, unable to resist exciting his mischievous side. "the Young Master strives relentlessly for my Lady's happiness."

"I know." replied the girl, taking her bonnet from the butler. However, instead of completely handing the hat to her, the demon kept a hold on it, resulting in the blonde to look up at the butler in confusion until she saw the condescending expression on his handsome face.

"But when the Lady strives to manipulate my Young Master with her commonplace tears then, I am afraid, she might find herself in a very...disagreeable situation." The looming butler leant slightly over the stunned girl, his features darkening. "The Young Master is the Queen's Watchdog which is why the date of the wedding must stay the same."

"Were you eavesdropping?" How had _he_ heard their private conversation?

"There are no secrets in this household, my Lady." a creeping smile leered at Lizzie and Sebastian finally released the bonnet. "That is a lesson that you shall have to learn quickly."

Spinning on her heals, Elizabeth strode out of the hallway, ignoring the mocking smirk and the mocking bow and the mocking farewell; Sebastian stared after her, victory sweet in the air.

His mood lifted, the demon went in search of his Young Master to offer his services and to hear those arousing notes that the boy sang so beautiful when Sebastian plucked the right strings on his body.

* * *

><p>AN: A review would be very appreciated.


End file.
